What He Left Behind
by Katara Uchiha
Summary: Set 4 years after Sasuke left. A kunoichi about 19, carrying a wounded ninja, is headed for Hidden Leaf. Who are they? Read and find out. my friend, XxblackxwingedxangelxX gave me the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Return of a traitor**

'I have to get to the village soon' thought Katara as she raced though the forest towards the Hidden Leaf village. She looked down at the once handsome face of her brother. A long deep gash ran down his back and a the bones of his left arm was shattered. Plus he had used up so much chakra he passed out after he won the battle. 'At least he achieved his dream.' Katara put on an extra burst of speed. Suddenly she felt a small movement behind her. The mist chunnin looked back at the boy on her back. His onyx eyes opened.

"Katara...", he said in a weak voice.

"Shh, it's ok."

He smiled slightly and closed his eyes once more. Then she sensed it. A strong chakra coming closer and closer. Katara stopped on a tree limb. A few moments later a ninja in a wolf mask(A.N. I know only ANBU ninjas were masks but I changed that) landed a branch a few meters away. The ninja drew a kunai and held it in front of her.

"Who are you", the ninja asked.

Katara knew she could kill the Leaf chunnin in a matter of seconds but she didn't. She had one good reason for not attacking, the quickly dying ninja on her back. She felt her brother shift again. Katara glanced at him.

"Sakura Haruno", he said quietly.

Katara quickly drew 3 shurikin and sent them spinning toward Sakura. The wolf mask clattered toward the earth. Now instead of the hollowed eyes of a wolf there were two wide emerald green eyes. Katara made a mind link with the boy next to her.

'Will you be ok for a few minutes?' Katara asked mentally.

'Yeah I'll be fine, but promise me you won't kill her', he replied.

'Fine.'

Katara broke the mind link and set her brother down so he wouldn't get in the way. Sakura reached the radio on her ear and sent out two short tones. Katara's eyes narrowed. 'She's making this harder than this needs to be.' Just then, a ninja in an orange jacket and pants appeared and shouted,

"Prepare to be defeated by the future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The boy behind Katara laughed softly. Katara, Sakura and Naruto looked at him

"Idiot.."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes went wide. They knew that voice. Sakura was the first to find her voice.

"Sas-Sasuke..."


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Chapter 2: Reactions**

Katara suddenly noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were slightly apart from her and Naruto. She looked at Sasuke. He was preforming his special jutsu.

"Sasuke don't!", she shouted but it was too late.

A shimmering haze surrounded the two former teammates.

"Sakura-chan!" Katara turned towards the vessel of the nine tailed fox. She turned her attention back to the barrier and gritted her teeth.

'He knows I can't break his barrier' thought Katara, 'but his almost out of chakra, that barrier won't last long.'

Sakura was standing her eyes closed tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You... you..."

Sasuke, now on his feet, just stood there waiting for what was coming.

"You traitor!", her eyes snapped open and she charged.

Sasuke watched the chakra loaded punch coming, know he didn't have the energy to block it.

BAM!!! With a sickening crunch Sakura's fist collided with Sasuke. Katara with her sensitive hearing heard his ribs snap. Then, Sakura continued to hit, beat and brake every part of Sasuke she could reach. The Mist prodigy knew Sasuke, wounded already, couldn't take another beating so she looked around her and her kin eyes fell on Naruto.

'Perfect, he dropped his guard' thought Katara with a smirk.

In one swift motion, Katara drew a kunai and jumped behind Naruto, holding the kunai to his neck. When Naruto saw the blade he froze.

"Hey Sakura", Katara called to Sakura, "Leave Sasuke alone if you what Naruto to live." Sakura ceased beating the shit out of Sasuke and turned towards Katara and Naruto. The barrier between the ninjas faded. Sasuke had passed out. "Hey guys", said a new voice. Sakura, Naruto and Katara looked up. There, on a branch a little higher than where they were standing, was the perverted jonin/ teacher, Kakashi. Katara's eyes widened.

"Kakashi..." she breathed. Then she remembered the situation. She suddenly leaped away from Naruto and rushed to her brother. Performing a jutsu Sasame(A/N Sasame is one of Katara's teammates along with Riku) had taught her, Katara placed her hands on Sasuke's chest and did her best to heal his wounds. Kakashi looked to where she jumped to.

"So he's back sigh well Sakura, Naruto let's go back."

"What!!", both ninja shouted

"But Kakashi..." Naruto complained.

"Shut up, Naruto", answered his former teacher.

Sakura was very confused. She look over at the youngest Uchiha. Sakura suddenly noticed his face was paper white and the branch his was on was covered in blood.

'What have I done' she thought.

Kakashi jumped towards the Uchiha siblings. Instinctively, Katara drew her claws and turned. When she saw who it was, her claws retracted. Kakashi knelt down and took a good look at his former pupil.

"Looks like he got himself thrashed", remarked Kakashi as he stared at the almost unrecognizable face at the young Uchiha. Naruto and Sakura remained standing where Kakashi had left them. Naruto was the first to follow the Jonin. Sakura just stood there.

'What the hell are you waiting for!!!!!!! Go and help!!!!!!' screamed her inner self.

"Sasuke..." she whispered

Meanwhile, Katara was radioing her teammate Sasame.

"Sasame, I'm at point C and I need a medic here now", She commanded.

Minutes later a Mist Chunnin with long brown hair tied up in a pony tail landed beside Katara. Sasame took one look at Sasuke and started at once. She placed her hand on his forehead . An aqua blue chakra surrounded first her hand then it spread to Sasuke. All at once, the gashes and cuts closed. Still paper white, his dark eyes slowly opened. He couldn't see because of the blood loss. His eyes slid closed.

"I've patched him up best I could," Sasame told Katara, "But I can't replace the blood he's lost" Katara nodded. She bent down and put Sasuke's arm around her. Gently, she lifted him up. Naruto suddenly regained his voice.

"Are you coming, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was still debating with herself whether or not to stay or take off. Hearing Naruto's question brought her back to reality. She nodded still thinking. Katara threw a look of dislike at the pink haired ninja. And together the group of 6 set off for Hidden Leaf.


	3. Chapter 3

As the group neared the gates, they saw a figure standing at the gates. Sakura immediately recognized her master Tsunade-sama, the 5th hokage, and judging by her expression, she wasn't happy at all.

'So, this is the new Hokage', thought Katara, eyebrows slightly raised. The usually of six slowed as they approached, Katara adjusting the half-dead shinobi on her back.

Kakashi decided he would be the one to explain things since the oldest Uchiha had a nasty habit of killing anything in her way.

"Hokage-sama, we completed our sweep around the village but we ran into some old friends..." He glanced at the Uchiha siblings.

Sasame glanced at Katara and saw the raven's temper was just below the boiling point, _again_. The medic nin placed a hand gingerly on Katara's shoulder and gave her a look that said 'Not yet, just wait'. The Uchiha understood the hidden message and nodded to her teammate.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was studying the Uchihas carefully, taking in the unusually pale face, of Sasuke, his shattered left arm and the irate face of the demon vessel(A/N. You guys will find out what I mean later). Katara swallowed, dreading the thing she was about to do.

"Tsunade-_sama_...", she began, "please treat his wounds." The Hokage's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. She had heard of Uchiha pride and an Uchiha asking for help is very rare. She nodded and motioned Katara to follow her to the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Sasuke had stabilized, his life was no longer in danger. It had taken four specialized medics, Tsunade, a blood transfusion and five hours but he was still in a coma.

Katara had never left his side, not even for a moment. Those who tried to convince her to leave gave up fairly quickly when faced with Trigram Sharingan(A/N Trigram Sharingan is a form of Sharingan, similar to Mangekyo Sharingan except you don't have to kill your best friend to get it).

No one, not even Tsunade, knew for sure why his was _still_ unconscious. His body was perfectly healed so he should of woken up by now. Katara had a theory though. The most infamous ability of the oldest of the Uchiha siblings, Itachi, was Mangekyo Sharingan in which he tortures his victims mercilessly. Most likely Sasuke was suffering mental damage from said Sharingan so much that he was unable to awaken, either that or he didn't want to.

The door behind Katara opened to reveal two people. She turned to see her teammate Sasame and behind her, Sakura. Katara's face darkened at the sight of the pink-haired ninja and she had a sudden urge to rip off Sakura's hands and make her eat them.

Sasame spoke first. "Katara, can you come with me outside?"

At first she didn't reply and made no motion to move from her seat. She made eye contact with her teammate and told her why she wouldn't move. Sasame smiled and replied in a similar method, ushering Katara that Sakura would do no harm to the unconscious boy on the bed.

Katara completely trusted her teammate so she stood and followed said teammate out of the room. Sakura took the seat previously occupied by Katara.

For several minutes she listened to the steady beat of the heart rate monitor while studying her sandals intently. Finally, she gathered up the courage to look at the figure lying motionless on the bed.

His skin had returned to its normal pale but Sakura could still see the faded cuts and bruises on his exposed flesh. A pang of guilt shot through her when she remembered she gave him those injuries.

'He didn't defend himself at all.' thought the medic, 'Why did he come back? Did he complete his revenge? Or did he just want to come back?'.

Slowly she raised her hand to his cheek. Instantly, he tensed for a moment, then relax into her touch. Sakura stroked his face with her thumb, savoring his smooth skin under her fingers.

"Sasuke...", she whispered, "I...I'm so sorry!" Tears formed in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she buried her face in his chest, soaking his shirt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark abyss pressed around Sasuke suffocating him.

He felt a hand touch his face and tensed, afraid its owner would torture him like Orochimaru had done so many times before. But this touch was different somehow. It meant him no harm.

Through the darkness, he could hear someone crying and sobbing. It was indistinct but it was there.

He strained his ears trying to hear the voice. The hand on his cheek was replaced by a weight on his chest.

He tried to move but his body was too heavy. Sasuke then realized he was on his back and his eyes were closed. The raven could now hear the voice very clearly, sobbing and crying into his worn shirt.

Very slowing his eyes eased open to see a mane of pink on top of him.

"Sakura, its hard to breath with you on top of me."

Sakura's head snapped up at the sound and stared at the raven.

A small soft smile had played itself on his face, making him look more handsome than before. The shocked expression on Sakura's face was only temporary though.

With surprising speed, she launched herself at Sasuke, knocking the wind out of him and hugging him as if he was her only lifeline. He, in turn, was only stunned for a moment before he returned her embrace.

Unknown to both of them, two pair of eyes watched them through a crack in the door.

Katara gazed at the scene with slightly softened eyes. Sasame stood next to her with a similar expression on her face.

Silently Katara closed the door and motioned for Sasame to follow her.

* * *

On the roof of the hospital, the two stood side by side, gazing over the village.

"So, what are your orders?" asked Sasame casually.

"We will proceed as planned", was the response, "this village will pay."

"What about your brother?", questioned the brunette, "They won't let him go so easily."

Katara took a moment to respond. "I won't allow him to be caught up the fighting."

"Then perhaps we can use this Sakura to our advantage."

Katara's ears perked up at the proposal. "Yes, yes we will use her."

"How long should we wait until we strike?"

A another pause. "Wait until Sasuke is out of the hospital. Send the word to my army"

Sasame nodded and vanished in a whorl wind. Katara gazed over the village once more, a malicious smile overtaking her features.

"And so begins the destruction of Konoha."

* * *


End file.
